camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Praktica IV
The Praktica IV & V are 35mm film fixed pentaprism SLR, M42 mount cameras, introduced in 1959. Praktica IV version 1 made by KW and all of the other models made by Pentacon. Models Model infos are as to Mike's Praktica Collection Praktica IV *Based on the Praktica FX *There are two versions: **'VERSION 1' **Produced between 1959-60 with quantity about 15500 units **Made by KW with its bakellite stamp logo on front of the camera **Shutter: mechanically controlled horizontal-run rubberised cloth-blind type shutter with twin settings for fast and slow speeds **Winding: knob film advance, loose film take-up spool (plastic), rapid winder at the camera bottom **Frame counter: manual **'VERSİON 2' **Produced between 1960-64 with quantity about 30500 units **Made by Pentacon **KW stamp above the lens has been replaced by a metal piece **Pentacon logo on the back cover **Specifications are the same with version 1 Praktica IV B *Produced between 1961-64 with quantity about 23500 units *With uncoupled meter, selenium cell at the pentaprism front, needle next to the rewind knob *Winding: knob film advance, loose film take-up spool (plastic), rewind with special fold-out lever for rewinding, rapid winder at the camera bottom Praktica IV M *Produced between 1961-64 with quantity about 19300 units *View finder: fixed eye-level view finder (SLR Pentaprism) with condenser type ground-glass focusing screen with split image range finder *Knob film advance, loose film take-up spool (plastic), rewind with special fold-out lever for rewinding, rapid winder at the camera bottom Praktica IV BM IV BM.JPG IV BM.JPG 02.JPG *Produced between 1961-64 with quantity about 23500 units *With uncoupled meter, selenium cell at the pentaprism front, needle next to the rewind knob *Fixed eye-level view finder (SLR Pentaprism) with condenser type ground-glass focusing screen with split image range finder Praktica IV F *Produced between 1963-66 with quantity 20445 units *Fresnel matte screen, with rangefinder split image microprism SPECIFICATIONS *Lens release: simply screw counter clockwise *Focusing: Fresnel matte screen, with rangefinder split image microprism *Shutter: mechanically controlled horizontal-run rubberised cloth-blind type shutter with twin settings for fast and slow speeds *Speeds: 1/2-1/500 +B, setting: dial on the top plate, turns when cocking *Shutter release: on the right front of the camera, w/cable release socket *Cocking lever: rapid winder, also winds the film, on the bottom plate, supplemented by a conventional knob film-advance on the top plate. *Frame counter: plastic, manual reset *Viewfinder: fixed eye-level SLR Pentaprism with Fresnel-screen with split-image range finder and ground-glass ring *Mirror: not instant return *Re-wind knob: divided rewind knob as fold-out lever for re-winding *Re-wind release: knob on the top plate *Flash PC sockets: X- and F-sync with two flash coaxial sockets at the front of the camera *Memory dial: on the re-wind knob *Back cover: removable *Engraving on the back cover: Pentacon logo *Camera leg: beneath the lens flange *Tripod socket: 1/4" *Strap lugs *Body: metal; Weight: 796g Praktica IVF 03.JPG Praktica IVF 04.JPG Praktica IVF 05.JPG Praktica IVF 08.JPG|Practica IV F w/E.Ludwig Meritar 50mm f/2.9 c.1964 Praktica IV FB *Produced between 1963-66 with quantity about 25000 units *With Fresnel matte screen, with rangefinder split image microprism and meter *Not instant return mirror *Fixed eye-level SLR pentaprism with Fresnel condenser type ground-glass focusing screen, with split image range finder and additional ground-glass ring *Selenium cell at the pentaprism front, needle next to the rewind knob Praktica V F *Produced between 1964-66 with quantity about 8700 units *With instant return mirror Praktica V FB *Produced between 1965-66 with quantity about 6300 units *With instant return mirror *Uncoupled selenium cell at the pentaprism front, needle next to the rewind knob Links *Mike's Praktica Collection *in Praktica Users site *in Early Photography *Manual in Orphan Cameras * on www.collection-appareils.fr by Sylvain Halgand ** Pentacon Praktica IV ** Pentacon Praktica IV F ** Pentacon Praktica IV FB Category:P Category:Praktica Category:Pentacon Category:35mm SLR Category:35mm film Category:KW